Leafpool (Jay and Holly)
Leafpool is a small, lithe, pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a white chest and paws. History The Fourth Apprentice Leafpool is the mother of Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit. When Lionkit dies, she admits to her kits that he is dead. A few days later, Leafpool names her remaining male kit Jaykit, and discovers that he is blind. A moon or so later, Leafpool passes away from greencough. She later on appears in Jayfeather's dream with Lionkit, telling him the jay's sharp eyes and holly's leaf prophecy. Quotes : "StarClan won't do anything to keep the Clans together. They don't have to. Being one of four Clans- not two, not three, but four—lies within our hearts, just like the ability to track prey and hide in the forest shadows. No matter what the other Clans say, they cannot turn away from the divisions, the differences, the rivalries that bind us. The line that separates us from WindClan or RiverClan is also the line that connects us. StarClan know this, and it is up to us to have faith in that connection." : —Leafpaw to Firestar Dawn, pages 140-141 :: "They must be suffering as much as we are. It must be terrible for them to watch the forest being destroyed, and to be powerless to stop it. After all, it was once their home too." :: —Leafpaw to Cinderpelt about StarClan Dawn, page 260 ::: "I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint." ::: —Leafpaw insisting that she does not love Crowfeather Starlight, page 236 :::: Leafpool: "I don't know what to do. I trusted Spottedleaf. She told me to follow my heart, but she knew Cinderpelt was going to die! How could she do that?" :::: Crowfeather: "You did follow your heart. Your heart told you to come home. You could never be happy away from your Clan." :::: Leafpool: "But what about you?" :::: Crowfeather: "Your heart lies here. Not with me. It was never truly with me." :::: Leafpool: "It's all right. I'll stay here and take good care of the Clan, I promise. One day we'll meet again, walking among the stars." :::: —Leafpool to Crowfeather Twilight, page 310 ::::: "Wherever you are, Cinderpelt, if you can hear me, I promise that I will never leave our Clan again. I am their medicine cat now, and I will follow in your pawsteps until it's my turn to walk with StarClan. But please, if I ever meant anything to you, come to me when you can and tell me you forgive me." ::::: —Leafpool Sunset, page 60 :::::: "Leafpool battled the urge to cover up her kits with her body, protect them from snow, rain, hail, badgers, foxes, anything that might harm one hair on their pelts. Then the scent of Feathertail drifted around her, and she knew their path had already been chosen. Whatever she felt, however many regrets in the future held, the only thing that mattered was creating the best life for these three perfect babies." :::::: —Leafpool's pained decision Leafpool's Wish, page chapter 10 ::::::: Squirrelflight: "Poor thing. What sort of life will he have?" ::::::: Leafpool: "The same as his littermates, of course." ::::::: Squirrelflight: "But blind cats can't be warriors! Longtail had to join the elders as soon as he lost his sight. What place is there in a Clan for a cat that cannot see?" ::::::: Leafpool: "There is an equal place for Jaykit as any of these kits! I will make sure of it, even if you won't! Look at him! He doesn't know there is anything different about him!" ::::::: —Leafpool defending Jaykit Leafpool's Wish, page chapter 10 :::::::: "Be brave, my little son. I will always walk beside you, I promise." :::::::: —Leafpool's promise to Jaykit Leafpool's Wish, page chapter 10 Trivia Interesting facts * She has SkyClan blood through Redtail,27 and kittypet blood through Firestar.28 * Leafpool is named after Leafstar, and possibly Spottedleaf as well.7 * The "-pool" suffix of her name was given to her because she found the Moonpool.29 * Leafpool is Sandstorm's firstborn.30 Author statements * While Vicky has said that Crowfeather's heart would always belong to Leafpool,31 Kate has said that Crowfeather would likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool. Kate has also said that first love always wins, in regards to who Crowfeather would pick in StarClan.32 * Leafpool is one of Cherith's favorite cats.33 Mistakes * She has mistakenly been called Leafpaw, despite no longer having her apprentice name. * Leafpool was said to have seen Brambleclaw kill Hawkfrost herself, but in Sunset, she is shown arriving shortly after this took place. * She is mistakenly described with blue eyes, and shown without her white chest. Redirects For more information, see Leafpool.